fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
When i look at you,the world stands still
Also das ist eine Quill ff von mir (luna) und meinem Hasipupsi Mia :D ja ich werde aus Quinns perspektive schreiben und sie aus Wills. So also wir hoffen,dass es euch gefällt und das ihrrrr gannnzzzz viele kommis macht '' Ein Tag wie jeder andere '''Quinn's Sicht' Ich kam grade vom Cheerios training die schule war schon ziehmlich leer doch ich musste nochmal zu meinem spind.Ich ging also den flur entlang am lehrerzimmer vorbei als ich die wütenden stimmen mit bekam die von dort kamen. Ich spähnte hinein und sah wills knall roten kopf. Er schien wirklich schrecklich wütend zusein und ich wäre am liebsten rein gerannt und hätte ihn umarmt um ihn zuberühigen.Ich sah rüber und sah eine wütende miss pilsburry.Ich hatte noch nie erlebt das miss pilsburry wütend war. Ich wollte erst wieter gehen doch ohne es zu merken führen meine füße mich in den raum hinein. ALs will mich bemerkte veränderte sich die wut in seinen augen und er lächelte mich elciht an. " oh quinn... äh was machst du denn noch hier?" ich antwortete nicht wiel ich immer noch ganz gefesselt von der situation war in die ich eben rein geplatz war. erst als will sich leicht gegen dich tisch lehne und mit einer gekonnten bewegung sich druchs haar fuhr wurde mir wieder klar das ich ihn anstarrte wie ein rehkitz." äh.... ich .. äh..... ich komm grade vom cheeriostraining und hab ... ähm hab ihre stimmen im flur gehört und hab mich gewundert...." oh gott war das peinlich ich merkte wie ich rot wie eine tomate wurde doch will lächelte mich nur charmant an während emma anscheined den atem anzuhalten schien um ncith in die luftzugeh." ach ich und miss pilsburry.... wir hatten nur ein paar meinungs verschiedenheiten... unwichtiger klein kram.und wir war das cheerios training.... ach ich halt dich hier solange auf du fährst doch bestimmt bei wem mit ich hab ja gehört das dein auto in der werkstadt ist." ich ncikte und hatte mich wieder einigermaßen unter kontrolle." ähm ja ich fahr bei santana mit " da sahen wir alle kurz aus dem fenster da genau in dme moment santana los fuhr." tja ... wie wärs ich nehm dich mit quinn? dafür das ich ja sozusagen schuld daran bin" er lachte leicht was meine knie weich werden ließ." ähm.... ja ok .... ich hab keine lust die 3 kilometer zulaufen" ich lächelte leicht." wir sind ja hier fertig emma" er sah kurz zu ihr und seine miene versteifte sich dann ging er mit mir meine sachen in den spint bringen und wir gingen zum parkplatz." danke mr. shue das sie mich mit nehmen. warum haben sie sich denn so dolle mit mrs pillsburry gestritten?" fragte ich in einem kleinkinds ton für den ich mich schon jetzt ohrfeigen könnte. Will's Sicht "Nichts wichtiges..." Ein leichtes lächeln umspielte meine Lippen."Hat sich aber anders angehört...",skeptisch zog sie ihre Augenbraue hoch und sah schnell aus dem Fenster um den Blickkontakt mit mir zu meiden.Man man man dieses Mädchen kann man auch nichts vor machen.Ich steckte den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch,schmiss den Motor an und fuhr vom Parkplatz der Mc Kinley.Ihr Duft vernebelt mir komplett das Hirn.Stop..denk gar nicht dran mein Lieber!''Ermahnte ich mich mit einer Imagniären Ohrfeige selber und schüttelte den Kopf.Sofort lenkte sich wieder Quinn's Aufmerksamkeit auf mich."Ehhhm..." Ich kratze mir am Kopf."Wo wohnst du denn nochmal?",versuchte ich ein wenig abzulenken.Quinn lächelte:"Hier jetzt rechts rein.",sagte sie und ich bog ab."Und dann....."Ihr Blick wanderte wieder nach draußen."Hier wohne ich." Ich stoppte."Wow,schön hier.",bemerkte ich als sie sich grade abschnallte.Sie nickte und ein lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.Dann stieg sie aus."Bye Mr Schue und danke fürs fahren." "Nichts zu danken." Dann ging sie rein.So und jetzt muss ich das mit Emma erstmal versuchen in Ordnung zu bringen sonst zerbrechen wir beide noch dran.Also fuhr ich wieder los.Aber diesmal nach Hause und nicht wieder in die Schule.Ich brauchte erstmal ein wenig Zeit für mich.Zu hause schmiss ich mich erstmal aufs Bett und starrte an die Decke.Ich beschloss eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen.In der Dusche setzte ich mich erstmal auf den Boden und ließ das kalte Wasser gnadenlos auf mich herunter prasseln.Als Emma nach Hause kam war es schon spät am Abend und ich saß nachdenkend auf dem Sofa.Sie sah mich an."Emma es tut mir leid...." Anschließend lächelte sie leicht."Ich weiß..Ich hab überreagiert..." Emma setzte sich neben mich und legte mir ihre Hand auf die Wange."Ich liebe dich.",sagte sie und ich erwiderte:"Ich dich auch." Manchmal denk ich echt darüber nach ob dies eine Lüge ist,denn es gibt noch eine Frau für die ich so empfinde wie für meine Emma... '''Quinn's Sicht' Im Haus angekommen ließ ich mich aufs bett fallen. Ich ignorierte die rufe meienr mum die mich zum essen holen wollte. ich hatte keinen hunger. Ich dachte immer wieder über die scene im klassenzimmer nach ich hätte zugern gewusst was passiet ist und ich wollte wissen warum sie mich sofesselte.Nach einer weile kam ich nciht mehr weiter und beschloss zu duschen da ich ziehmlich schwitzig war vom training. In der Dusche kam mir der gedanke das es nciht etwas sondern jemand war der mich so fesselte und das ich desshalb so interesiert an der scene war. Mrs. Pillsburry konnte es nicht sein sie war mir nie sonderlich aufgefallen. dann konnte es nur ...WILL sein . Ich rutschte fast aus bei dem gedanken und trocknete mich ganz mechanisch ab und ging runter zumeiner stinksauren mutter und aß etwas vom auflauf den sie gemacht hatte. Ich verschwendete keinen gedanken mehr na die scene oder will. erst später als ich im bett wach lag kamen die gedanken zurück die ich so gern verscheucht hätte.Ich dachte an will's lächeln das meine beine immer weich werden ließ wenn es mir galt und an die veränderung in seinen blick als er mcih bemerkte. Ich dachte an die clicke die ich ihm zuwurf ganz ohne das ich es merkte.Dann schlief ich nach einer weile ein und meine träume drehten sich ganz um will. Will's Sicht Ich lag wach in meinem Bett.Emma schlief schon seit langem,doch ich bekam einfach kein Auge zu.Manchmal lauschte ich einfach nur ihrem Atem ber den größen Teil dachte ich nach.Über das,was heute Mittag geschehen war.Als Quinn den Raum betrat und mich so ansah.Immer wenn ich an sie dachte begann mein Herz immer schneller zu schlagen.So schnell wie noch nie und manchmal fürchtete ich echt,dass ich jeden Moment umkippen könnte.Aber Glücklicherweise bin ich es noch nie.Warum geht mir dieses Mädchen einfach verdammt nochmal nicht aus meinem Schädel??? Dann schlief ich nach langer Zeit endlich ein...Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich Emma mit einem sanften Kuss und ich stand auf.Mein erster Weg führte ins Badezimmer und ich nahm eine warme und angenehme Dusche.Dann zog ich mich an.Anschließend ging ich in die Küche um das Frühstück,welches mir Emma zubereitet hatte,zu Essen.Grade als ich ein Stück runtergeschluckt hatte,fragte Emma:"Will warum bist du heute morgen so ruhig? Sonst bist doch auch nicht so ruhig." "Fast verschluckte ich mich."Ehm...Konnte nicht einschlafen." Schnell sah ich auf die Uhr,stand auf,stellte mein Teller weg,schnappte mir meine Tasche und Jacke und sagte:"Ich muss los,hab dich lieb,bye." Ich drückte ihr noch ein Kuss auf die Stirn und ging schell aus der Wohnung.Emma sah mir verdattert hinterher.Als ich grade auf den Parkplatz der Schule angekommen war und ausstieg,danach in die Schule ging stieß ich mit jemanden zusammen,sodass mir mit einem großen Schrei auf dem Boden lagen.Die,die neben mir lag,war Quinn...,. Quinn's Sicht ' Oh gott jetzt rannte ich auch noch genau in den rein der die ganze nacht druch meinen kopf gespuhgt war." mr. Schue wollen sie mich umbringen?" lachte ich gekünstelt.Er lächelte nur kurz." tut mir leid Quinn aber ich habs wirklich eilig...ich muss dann jetzt weiter" schon lief er weiter und schon der klang seiner stimme hätte mich dazu gebracht mich auszuziehen.Ich sah ihm noch eine weile hinterher bis ich plötzlich einen kuss auf der wange spürte und erschrack." mein mädchen..." sagte sam und legte die arme sanft um mich."ich hab dich schon überall gesucht süße" ich lächelte und war peinlich berühert da er mich grade dabei erwischt hatte wie ich einem lehrer hinterher guckte und dann war er auch noch mein fester freund ... ich hoffte nur er merkte es nicht." du hast mich gesucht?" ich lächelte und drehte mich zu ihm und gab ihm einen kuss den er willig erwiederte und mich an sich zog." hmm.... schon ne halbe ewigkeit" seine lippen wanderten meinen hals runter." Sam was soll das?" er ließ von mir ab" wir sind jetzt schon fast 6 monate zusammen und haben nciht mal im ansatz du weist schon was gemacht quinn..." ich war empört das er nur daran dachte." ja und? ist das dir so wichtig sam?" fragte ich wütend und löste mich aus der umarmung." nein aber ich meine ich versteh ncit das du mit puck schlafen konntest und mit mir deinem freund nicht?" ich wurde noch wütender und ging in die klasse und ließ ihn stehen. typisch das männer nur daran dachten. Bei der wut auf sam hatte ich komplet die gedanken an will verdrängt die mir aber im unterricht wieder durch dn kopf spuckten. '''Will's Sicht ' Wtf das war ja jetzt mehr als peinlich.Was sollen denn jetzt die anderen denken,die mich zusammen mit Quinn auf dem Boden liegen,gesehen haben.Warum musste ich auch nur so spät dran sein?!Naja ist jetzt halt passiert und ich hoffe das war auch das letzte mal das wir zusammen auf dem Boden liegen.Selbst bei einem Gedanken daran fing ich an zu grinsen.Manchmal stelle ich mir einfach vor wie das Leben wohl mit ihr zusammen wäre...Oh Gott jetzt fang ich damit wieder an.Halt endlich deine Klappe,inneres ich.Kurz schüttelte ich den Kopf und machte mit meinem Unterricht weiter.Endlich klingelte es.Nun hatte ich erstmal Pause und danach Glee Club Probe.Freue mich schon,da Quinn hoffentlich auch da sein wird.Da ich grade keine Lust darauf hatte Emma zu begegnen,ging ich schonmal in den Chorraum und bereitete dort alles vor.Zehn Minuten vor Stundenbeginn kam auch Quinn."Hey Mr Schue.",lächelte sie."Hi,Quinn.",sagte ich und versuchte mein grinsen zu unterdrücken."Warum schon so früh hier?",fragte ich und räusperte mich als ich bemerkte wie ich ihr auf den Hintern gestarrt hatte.Hoffentlich hat sie nichts gemerkt.Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und beobachtete jede meiner Bewegungen gründlich.Dann stand sie wieder auf."Was haben Sie heute vor?" "Ehhm...",ich sah auf ihre perfekt geformten Lippen."Wollte an einer Gruppennummer arbeiten." "Und an welche hätten sie da gedacht?",fragte sie und setzte sich mit einem eleganten Sprung auf das schwarze Klavier."Call me maybe" Ich stand von dem Klavierhocker auf und als ich grade etwas holen wollte,zog mich Quinn an meiner Krawatte an sich heran und küsste mich leidenschaftlich.Völlig perplex legte ich meine Hände an ihre Hüfte und erwiderte den Kuss.Nach einer etwas längeren Zeit des rummachens flüsterte sie mir zu:"Nach Schulschluss auf dem Parkplatz.Ich warte auf dich." Dann ging sie weg und setzte sich auf ihren Platz da die anderen kamen.Ich versuchte so gut wie möglich unterricht zu machen aber größtenteils schaffte ich es nicht.Immer wieder wanderte mein Blick zu Quinn.Diese frau verdreht mir echt den Kopf.Als es alles zu Ende war,ging ich zum Parkplatz.Und da stand sie auch schon.Bildschön.So wie immer.Ich ging ihr entgegen.. 'Quinn's Sicht ' Ich biss mir leicht auf die lippen. Ich hatte es getan... ich hatte will einfach so geküsst obwohl ich wusste das er und miss pilsburry zusammen waren. Obwohl ich der gefahr lief das sam mcih sah.Und es hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Ich wollte nciht sagen das was ich gesgat hatte es kam einfach aus mir herraus da ich nicht genung bekommen konnte... nciht genung von ihm... nicht genug von seinen lippen. Und er war auf alles eingegangen auf alles als hätte er shcon immer den gleichen wunsch wie ich verspührt. Jetzt stand er hier viel zu nahe ich hätte ihn am liebsten soford wieder geküsst. Doch es ging nciht das wussten wir beide auch wenn ich merkte das er genauso fühlte wie ich und wie ich seine blicke auf mir spührte.Das hier war komplett aus dem ruder gelaufen udn ich hatte nciht die kraft und den willen es zubeenden. Ich hoffte nur das es nicht zuweit gehen würde. Ich wollte nicht das er wegen soetwas seinen job verliehren könnte. Das könnte ich einfach nciht ertragen genauso wie die blicke die an ihm und mir haften würden und das getuschel wenn es jemad erfuhr.Als er meine hand nahm wurde ich aus meinen gedanken gerissen und sah ihm direkt in seine wunderschönen augen. Ich könnte schwören das ich bis auf den grund seiner seele blicken konnte. So tief war die fazination ich merkte nciht einmal wie ich die freie hand an seine wange geleckt hatte bis er lächelnt seine wange dagegen kuschelte. Eine berührung die mir in diesem moment so passend schien und doch so unpassend. Eine berührung von der ich so hoffte weiter zu haben und doch sagte mir mein verstand das das hier komplett falsch war doch es fühlte sich so richtig an. " warum sollte ich hier her kommen quinn?" fragte er mit sanfter stimme und ich wusste das ich ihm nihcts vor machen konnte."Ich konnte mich nicht mehr von dir fernhalten will..." er lächelte und zog mich an sich." ich mich auch nciht mehr von dir quinn.... und ich will mich nie wieder fernhalten von jemanden den ich .... den ich liebe ..." er liebte mich .... ich konnte es nciht fassen ... er hatte es gesagt und ich schlung die arme um seinen hals unfähig einen ton herraus zubringen... 'Will's Sicht ' So,endlich hatte ich es gesagt.Ja ich liebe meine Schülerin und ja,ich weiß,dass ich es nicht darf aber es ist mir herzlich egal...Sie ist das Risiko hundertprozentig wert und ich werde sie nie wieder her geben.Quinn starrte mich an.Ihr Mund stand offen,ehe sich ihr Gesicht zu einem großen Grinsen verwandelte und sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals schlung.Kurz sah sie sich um.Dann küssten wir uns.Wow...ihre Lippen sind so weich und lecker.Aber es gibt noch ein Problem....Emma....Grade hatten wir uns wieder vertragen,aber ich habe keine sonderlich großen Gefühle mehr für sie.Tja...So ist das halt.Die Liebe kommt und die Liebe geht.Wie ein Teufelskreis,aber egal.Jetzt bin ich erstmal damit beschäftigt Quinn zu küssen.Ich legte meine Arme um ihre Hüfte und hob sie hoch.Anschließend drückte ich sie sanft gegen das Auto und begann sie stärker zu küssen,ehe sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken zurücklegte und ich anfing ihren Hals zu küssen.Ich unterbrach:"Wollen wir nicht wo anders hin?Hier ist es viel zu Risikoreich." Sie grinste."Gerne." Anschließend stiegen wir beide in mein Auto und fuhren vom Schulgelände.Ich fasse es nicht..Ich sitze mit meiner Traumfrau zusammen im Auto und wir tauschten immer wieder verliebte Blicke aus bis ich ihr meine Hand hin hielt und sie ihre Hand in meine legte.Ihre Hand passt perfekt in meine.Als wären wir beide für einander geschaffen worden."Wo fahren wir überhaupt hin?",fragte ich und sah sie an."Weiß ich nicht du fährst doch.",lachte sie.Oh man wie ich ihr lachen liebte."Hmm...Ich kenn ein schönes Baumhaus hier gleich in der Nähe.Wollen wir da hin?" "Ja,gerne." Nach weniger als fünf Minuten fahrt kamen wir an.Anschließend kletterten wir hoch.Als wir drinnen waren schmiss sich Quinn sofort auf einen der Sitzsäcke und ich setzte mich vor sie.Wir konnten es keine Sekunde aushalten ohne uns tief in die Augen zu schauen.Etwas überkam sie und plötzlich spürte ich ihre Lippen auf meinen und ihre Hand unter meinem Hemd.Mhmm...ihre Beruehrungen waren wie Stromschlaege aber einfach nur himmlisch.Sie knöpfte es auf und begann meinen Hals zu kuessen. 'Quinn's Sicht ' Ich hatte alle bedenken über bord geworfen und konzentrierte mich nur auf eins... auf will. Mir war egal was andere darüber denkne könnten ich war heir mit ihm und das sollte mir keiner kaputt machen. Ich war der glücklichste mensch der welt mit will an meiner seite und das wollte ich jetzt endlich richtig haben ihn so spüren wie ich es während eines verspielten traums getan hatte. Ich küsste seine nackte briust die ohne hemd noch muskulöser wirkte und ich schafte es nciht meinen sehnsüchtigen seuftzer zu unterdrücken.Er merkte wie ich seine bauchmuskeln bewunderte und nutze den augenblick meines zögerns um mcih zuküssen und mich auf sich zuziehen. Und wie ich das hier wollte.Wir zogen uns gegenseitig aus und liebkosten unsere körper. Ich lag nackt nur mit wills jacke zugedeckt auf seiner brust. Ich lächelte udn konnte nciht mehr aufhören ich fühlte mich einfach nur gut.Es war so schön diese sache mit ihm zuhaben. Ich fragte mich nur die ganze zeit was mit emma war. also fragte ich grade herraus." will was ist mit emma?" als ich keine antwort bekam wurde ich stuzig und sah unter seine jacke die über mir lag. Wir hatten nciht verhüttet. ich erschrak und klatschte ihm eine." wegen dir könnte ich schwanger werden!" sagte ich empört sprang auf zog mich schnell an und lief davon zu mir nach hause und schmiss mich heulend aufs bett.Das war alles ein riesen fehler gewesen das war ein ausrutscher gewesen. Ich weinte ewig und merkte wie sehr ich jetzt jemanden brauchte den ich vertrauen konnte. Meine mutter war auf einem date und würde warscheinlich erst morgen wieder kommen. Ich beschloss sam anzurufen. ich vermisste ihn auchw enn wir uns gestritten hatten. Er hatte recht er verdiente es das ich endlich mit ihm schlief. Als ich anruf sagte er er sei gleich da. '''Will's Sicht Oh shit...Ich setzte mich an einer Wand nieder und raufte mir die Haare.Was hab ich getan? So weit hätte ich es nicht kommen lassen dürfen.Was wenn sie wirklich schwanger war?Dann wäre alles aus und ich würde mich höchstwahrscheinlich vor dem Gericht wieder finden.Ich musste zu ihr fahren.Musste ihr sagen was ich fühle,das ich für sie da sein würde,wenn sie schwanger wär.Nun schnappte ich meine Jacke,meine Autoschlüssel und sprang fast vom Baumhaus.Dann fuhr ich zu Quinn.Als ich grade mein Auto vor ihrem Haus parkte und ausstieg hörte ich ein Geräusch.Ich schlich näher an das Haus heran und hörte das stöhnen von Quinn.Mein ganzer Körper spannte sich an und ich spürte wie große Wut sich in mir aufbaute."Ja,Sam!!!!",hörte ich grade noch als ich vom Haus weg ging.Anschließend fuhr ich nach Hause...Zu Emma...Emma lag grade auf dem Sofa und schaute Tv als ich grade die Haustür aufschloss."Hey Schatz." sagte ich und legte meine Tasche irgendwo hin und hängte meine Jacke an einen Haken."Hi,Will.",sagte sie sanft und richtete sich auf.Ich setzte mich zu ihr aufs Sofa und gab ihr einen Kuss."Wo warst du so lange?",fragte sie verwundert und schaute erneut auf ihre Uhr."Hach..Puck musste mal wieder nachsitzen und ich sollte ihn beaufsichtigen." "Achso." Sie kuschelte sich an mich und ich strich ihr durch die Haare.Grade jetzt genoss ich die Nähe zu Emma echt.Emma hatte sich an meine Schulter gekuschelt und sah mich immer wieder an.Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und drückte sie näher an mich.Eine Ablenkung würde mir ganz gut tun...überlegte ich und küsste sie erneut.Und immer und immer wieder trafen meine Lippen ihre bis spät in die Nacht.Dann schliefen wir zusammen auf dem Sofa ein. Quinn's Sicht ''' Am Nächsten Morgen wachten ich und sam mit den köpfchen am fuß ende auf. Ich kicherte da meine haare noch nie so zersaust waren.Wir machten uns fertig da wir ziehmlich spät dran waren. Beim aufräumen bemerkte ich das die kondom packung die ich in meiner schublade gahbt hatte leer war und fing wieder an zukichern. In der schule folgte mir sam wie mein schatten und ich genoss es mit ihm rumzutruteln. Wenn wir zusammen unterricht hatten saßen wir nebn einander und konzentrierten usn nciht auf den unetrricht er brahcte mich zu den strunden die wir nicht zusammen hatten und holte mich wieder ab. ständig legte er den arm um meine schulter oder meine hüfte. Als wir dann glee probe hatten zog er mich auf seinen schoß und wir turtelten den ersten teil der probe nur herrum. als ich mich dann doch auf den stuhl neben ihm setzten sollte legte er besitz ergreifend die arme um mich und sah will misstrauisch an. Also war ich nciht die einzige perosn die seine blicke auf mir gespürt hatte. Die blicke auf mir und sam. Auf uns.... '''Will's Sicht Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!Ich glaub ich spinne.Wenn ich könnte würde ich Sam so richtig...Ach ich beende diesen Gedanken einfach nicht.Was denkt dieser Kerl sich eigentlich.Gestern meinte sie doch noch das sie mich liebt und sich nicht mehr von mir fernhalten kann?!Ich glaub ich bin im falschen Film.Am liebsten würde ich weg gehen.Nein eher weg laufen.Von allem und einfach nur ein wenig alleine sein.Immer wieder sah ich zu Sam und Quinn herüber.Trotz des Versuches es nicht zu tun gelang es mir nicht.Als sich endlich die Blicke von mir und Quinn kreutzten,verharrten wir einige Momente,ehe ich mich Kopfschüttelt zum Write-Board umdrehte und die angeschriebenen Sachen abwischte.Alle hatten eine Aufgabe und es herrschte eine rieses Stille im Chorraum.Nur das rascheln von Papier war zu hören und das schreiben von Bleistiften und Kugelschreibern.Niemand redete...Außer die beiden Turteltauben.Ich kann das Gefühl nicht vergessen wie es wahr ihre Lippe auf meinen zu spüren und sie in meinen Armen zu halten.Den verliebten Blick von ihr auf mir zu spüren und das,was gestern vorgefallen war. Quinn's Sicht Ich turtelte wieter mit sam herrum und probierte nciht auf wills frucht einflösenden blick zuachten.Plötzlich ertönte rachels nervige stimme hinter mir." mr. Shue?? ich hätte eine frage da ich und finn ja bald zu einem ball eingeladen sind wollte ich fragen ob sie uns tanzschritte zeigen könnten? samba und soetwas?"ich sah aufgeregt zu will. Ob er ihnenn wirklich samba udn rumba zeigen würde?. " ähm wie wäre es gleich mit einem tanzkurs? ich bin bald zu eienr feier meienr groß tante eingeladen und sie liebt es zutanzen.." sagte ich und sah will dierekt in die augen. Ich merkte schon wieder wie meine knie weich wurden und saah schnell wieder zu sam udn lächelte. " ich wollte dich mit nehmen ." sam nickte und küsste mcih auf die wange. Will nickte." gute idee .a lso alle die lust ahebn von euch können heute nach dem glee lcub heir beliben und wir machen ein paar samba schritte."Der rest der glee probe flog nur so an mir vorbei während ich wils blicken auswich. Will's Sicht ' Ich hoffte,dass Sam sich dazu entschied nicht mit Quinn zum Tanzkurs zu gehen.In diesem Moment kann ich ihn grad nicht ab.Als die Stunde zu Ende war klatschte ich in die Hände:"So und die jetzt tanzen wollen kommen mit mir mit in die Aula." Gemurmel entstand und Finn,Rachel,Puck,Santana,Brittany,Mercedes und Quinn standen auf und gingen zu mir aber...Ja!!Sam bleibt sitzen und packt seine Sachen ein.Innerlich feierte ich so.Dann ging er aus dem Raum und wir gingen zur Aula.Erstmal mussten sich alle aufwärmen,was zwar den meisten nicht gefiel aber es half nichts.Ich kann nicht riskieren,dass sich jemand beim Samba-Tanzen verletzt."Teilt euch bitte in Paare ein." Wenig Zeit später hatten alle einen Partner,beziehungsweise eine Partnerin nur eine nicht..."Mr Schue ich hab kein Partner." "Hm..",ich fasste mir an mein Kinn und tat so als würde ich überlegen."Dann musst du wohl mit mir tanzen. '''Quinn's Sicht ' Ich konnte nciht glauben das sam nciht mitmachen wollte. ich meine den ganzen tag wich er nciht von meienr seite und jetzt schon?Mir passte es garnicht das ich jetzt mit will tanzen musste.Ich wollte ihm aus dem weg gehen und jetzt sollte ich mit ihm samba tanzen? Naja man konnte ncihts amchen. Aber ich merkte wie er lächelte als er "überlegte" mit wme ich denn tanzen sollte. Es war kalr das er mit mir tanzen wollte.Dadurch das ich mit will tanze musste ich mit ihm die tanz schritte vor machen. Mir gefiel es ganricht wie weich meine knie wurden als wir uns so nah kamen. 'Will's Sicht ' Ich sah Quinn's mürrischen Blick als sie ihre Hand in meine legte und wir den ersten Tanzschritt vorgemacht haben.Wow.Sie tanzt echt verdammt gut.Quinn tanzte als würde sie es schon ewig tun auch wenn sie mit mir tanzen musste.Die anderen hatten große Probleme beim Tanzen des Schrittes,sodass ich manchmal nachhelfen musste.Nachdem alle den Schritt,zwar etwas häuprig,hinbekommen hatten,folgte der zweite Schritt.Wieder lag meine hand sanft an Quinn's Hüften und wir wirbelten umher wie nichts gutes."Haben die was miteinander?",flüsterte Santana zu Britt und Britt zuckte mit den Schultern.Als wir den zweiten Schritt fertig vorgetanzt hatten,machten ihn die andern nach.Diesmal klappte es besser und alle waren schneller fertig.Grade als Quinn und ich den dritten Grundschritt vormachen wollten kam es vom Mercedes,die mit Puck tanzte:"Können Sie und Quinni vielleicht einmal tanzen?Also alle Schritte zusammen?" Ich sah zu Quinn,welche mich auch ansah.Unsere Blicke trafen sich in der Mitte und ich sah sie fragend an."Ja okay..",sagte Quinn und sah mich an.Den Blick von ihr konnte ich nicht gut deuten.Und dann ging es los.Alle anderen hatten sich in das Publikum gesetzt und warteten darauf,dass wir anfingen.Die Musik ertönte und ich und Quinn legten ein Paar elegante und atemberaubende Schritte hin.Ich war ihr völlig verfallen.... 'Quinn's Sicht ' ich tanzte viel zu gut mit will. Ich hatte das getuschel von santana bereits mitbekommen und es war ganz und garnicht hiflreich das mich will die ganze zeit mit diesem atemberaubendem blick ansah.ALs Will plötzlcih samba tanzschritte machte die wir noch nciht hatten ließ ich meinen körper einfach von ihm führen und merkte wie eng unsere körper an einander vorbei glitten.Ich musste lächeln da ich mich noch nie so berauscht beim tanzen gefühlt hatte. Ich war so kurz davor wieder schwachzuwerden.Ich ließ meine hand auf seiner schulter hängen und sie blieb an seine rbust liegen. Las mcih will plötzlich herrum wirbelte und mcih wieder auffing hauchte ich erschrocken seinen namen. Aber nciht mr. shue sondern will. Niemand im glee club annte ihn will.... das war alles viel zuverdächtig... 'Will's Sicht ' Oh man...sie muss vorsichtiger werden und mich nicht vor den anderen Will nennen.Wir wurden von allen angeguckt als es zu Ende war und wurden skeptisch gemustert.Ob sie etwas vermuten?Ich hatte immer noch ein wenig Hänsehaut und spürte auch noch wenig später Quinn's Hand auf meiner Brust ruhen.Ich war ihr so nahe gewesen..:Aber doch so unantastbar.Auch ich muss vorsichtiger werden und sie nicht immer so ansehen wie ein verliebter Mann.Aber es fällt mir verdammt schwer.Echt,ich versuche es aber ich bekomme es meistens zu mindest nicht hin.Wenn niemand da war,war es ja kein Problem aber es ist ein ganz schönes Problem wenn ich sie so vor den Kids ansehen.Und ein hohes Risiko.Erst jetzt fiel mir auf das wir uns immernoch sehr nahe standen und ich machte so unaufällig wie möglich einen Schritt zur Seite.Niemand bemerkte es außer Quinn und sie lächelte mich scheu an.Ich erwiderte es und dann beendete ich die Tanzstunde.Als alle weg waren sah ich sie an.Sie stand immernoch neben mir."Hey Quinn,du kannst mich nicht vor den anderen mit meinem Namen ansprechen.Zumindest nicht mit meinem Vornamen." "Ich weiß..",murmelte Quinn und ich sah ihr an wie sehr sie nach dachte.Und ich wusste auch,dass sie über mich und sie nach dachte...Was aus uns wird.Ich ging einen Schritt zu ihr."Quinn das mit gestern...",versuchte ich so sanft wie möglich zu sagen."Es tut mir leid." "Schon ok.." Kurz sah ich mich um."Ich will,dass du weißt,das es gestern wunderschön mit dir war und ich etwas für dich fühle Quinn...Etwas sehr großes.." So langsam standen mir Tränen in den Augen.Ja,ich liebte sie und zwar vom ganzen Herzen.Ich drehte mich um und nahm meine Tasche... 'Quinn's Sicht ' Ich konnte es nciht ertrage wie er mcih so traurig ansah. Es brach mir das herz.Ich legte die ahdn auf seine schulter udn drehte ihn zu mir um und drückte meine lippen auf seine. Ich zog ihn an mich und wollte das er mich so ansah wie er es immer tat.Ich wollte keinen sam ... ich wollte will...MEINEN WILL. Ich schlung die arme um seinen hals und fing an zuweinen. Ich liebte ihn.Ich wollte nciht das er traurig war. Ich hatte nru keine ahnung wie wir das alles hier hinkriegen sollten.Ich merkte wie will den kuss immer intensiever erwiederte und seine hände auf meine hüfte wanderten nach dem er mir die tränen weg gewischt zuhaben.Nach einer weile die wir nur da standen und uns küssten hörte ich ein schluchzen und dahcte es käme von mir dann löste ich mich und sah mich um. Ich bemerkte das will sich auch umsah er hatte es auch gehört. Und da sah ich miss Pillsburry die mich aus verheulten augen ansah. Ich erschrack riss mich von will los und lief davon. Ich konnte nciht glauben das sie das gesehen hat... 'Will's Sicht ' Oh Shit...Nicht auch noch das.Schnell lief ich Emma hinterher,die auch weggelaufen war und hielt sie an ihren Schultern fest."Emma ich kann das alles.." Und schon hatte sie mir eine geknallt und ich wusste genau wofür."Du mieser Dreckskerl!",schrie sie mich mit verheulter Stimme an,doch sie brach leicht ab."Du sagtest du liebst mich und jetzt das!" "Emma bitte sag es nicht Figgins oder der Polizei.",bat ich sie."Bitte sag es nicht Figgins oder der Polizei!!",ahmte sie mich nach und klatschte mir gleich noch eine.Ich legte meine Hand auf meine Wange und sah sie an."Emma bitte,ich flehe dich an.Tu das nicht." "Was spricht denn dagegen?!" "Emma tu mir diesen einen Gefallen.Nur diesen einen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf."Verlasse bitte sofort wenn du zu Hause bist unsere Wohnung.Ob ich etwas sage werde ich mir überlegen..." Okay die Wohnung werde ich verlassen...und die Stadt auch.Ich nickte und ging davon.Ich suchte Quinn.Nach einer halben Ewigkeit fand ich sie an einen Spind auf dem Boden angelehnt.Ich setzte mich neben sie."Quinn ich muss weg von hier...",fing ich an.Sofort sah sie mich geschockt an."Wie du musst weg von hier?!" "Ich kann nicht zulassen,dass du wegen mir alles verlierst." "Aber Will..Ich liebe dich und wenn du von hier weggehst,dann werde ich mitkommen." Kurz überlegte ich."Willst du das denn wirklich?" "Ja,will ich." 'Quinn's Sicht ' Ich sah will immernoch an. Ich würde nciht zulassen das er ohne mich ging. Wenn er weg wäre hätte ich so oder so alles verloren. Ich küsst ihn weinend." ich werde mich nciht mehr von dir fern halten will und desshlab werde ich mit kommen.Ich .. ich werd meiner mum erzählen was pasiiert ist .. ich weis das sie es verstehen wird..." ich sah ihm direkt in die augen und sah die angst darin als er meinen kopf in seinen hände nahm." quinn du kannst nciht mitkommen. Wie sollen wir das machen?" " Durchbrennen. Wenn es die ganzen paare in den filme können warum wir nicht?" fragte ich ihn udn mir leifen wieder tränen die wange runter." quinn du bist so stur.... du wirst hier bleiben" er gab mir einen kuss und dann war er weg. Ich würde nicht heir bleiben... nciht ohne ihn... Ich lief nach hause und packte meinen koffer schrieb meiner mutter einen abschiedsbrief und lief mit dem koffer zu wills haus. Er pckte grade alles in das auto als ich auf ih zu rantte meinen koffer stehen ließ und ihm um den hals fiil. " du wirst nciht ohne mich gehen will!" sagte ich. '''Will's Sicht Ich schüttelte den Kopf.Man warum ist dieses Mädchen so verdammt stur???"Quinn du kannst..",ich wurde von ihr unterbrochen indem sie mich küsste.Ich konnte gar nicht anders als meine Arme um sie zu legen,sie leicht gegen das Auto zu drücken und den Kuss zu erwidern.Nein,ich wollte ganz bestimmt nicht ohne sie los,aber was soll ich denn machen? Nachdem wir uns wieder von einander gelöst hatten sagte ich erneut:"Quinn du musst..." und schon wieder küsste sie mich."Sag einfach ja.",hauchte sie mir ins Ohr und ich erschauderte.Wieso muss sie so verdammt sexy sein und warum kann ich mich nicht einfach von ihr fernhalten.Ich seufzte."Na gut.Steig ein." Immer wieder dachte ich über die folgen meiner Wörter nach,als Quinn ihren Koffer in den Kofferraum packte und wir anschließend los fuhren. Quinn's Sicht Wir fuhren eine ganze weile ich hatte will gefragt wo wir hin fuhren doch er hatte nur mit den schultern gezuckt.Wir schliefen sogar eine nacht im auto ! Aber damit musste ich leben.außerdem verbrachte ich die nacht eng an will gekuschelkt mit ihm auf einem sitz unter einer steppdecke..... ich war froh mit will gegangen zusein. Und als wir dann in Three Rivers ankamen und uns eine einraum wohnung suchten.unsere erste nacht in der neuen wohnung war mehr als traumhaft.Wir hatten zawr nur eine matartraze aber es war wunderschön dort mit will die nacht zuverbringen. Am nächsten tag ließ will sich grade ein bad ein als ich mcih nur mit einem bademantel bekleidet sexy gegen die tür lehnte." will...?" fragte ich verführerisch und sah wie er zulächeln anfing als er sich umdrehte... Will's Sicht ' Ich ging auf Quinn zu und küsste sie."Weißt du eigentlich wie sexy du so aussiehst?",grinste Quinn und fuhr die Muskeln auf meiner Brust mit dem Finger nach und ich begann ihrren Hals zu liebkosen.Ein leichtes stöhnen entrann aus ihrem Mund und dann gingen wir ein wenig baden.Was ich dazu nur sagen konnte war:Wow.So drauf hatte ich Quinn noch nie erlebt.Es war echt ein Vergnügen.Nach einer geraumen Zeit stiegen wir wieder aus der Wanne und trockneten und gegenseitig ab. '''Quinn's Sicht ' Ich kuschelte mich an wills nackte brust und flüsterte in sien ohr." ich wusste garnicht das auch nicht juden beschnitten sind...." will wurde rot und ich sah ihn fragend an." will ... hast du mir was zusagen?"Er setzte sich auf den badewannenrand und zog mich auf seinen schoß." naja umgenauzusein bin ich halb jude..." ich sah ihn an." und wieso bist du dan beschnitten?" fragte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn." naja meine großmutter hat meinem mum und meinem dad damals deswegen die hölle heiß gemacht ... sagen wirs so ich bin ein weinachtsbaum jude ...aber mein penis ist ein ganzer jude..." ich kicherte." und wieso hast du mir davon nichts gesagt?" ich lachte immernoch und er lächelte jetzt auch schon." ich wusste nciht wie du reagieren würdest ob du mich dann noch genau so gern hättest..." setzte er an." vielleicht hätte ich dich lieber wenn du nciht beschnitten wärst..." sagte ich trotzig und er sah mich mit einem grüblerischen erschrockenen blick an und fragte leicht empört." wie viel mehr?" ich lehnte mich an ihn und flüsterte." ein häutchen mehr" er grinste und gab mir einen kuss. ICh würde heute noch die stättische schule anrufen und um ein bewerbungs gespräch für will bitte. '''Will's Sicht Endlich hatte ich es ihr gesagt und es schien sie ja nicht wirklich zu stören.Ich strich ihr durch die Haare und wir lagen noch ein wenig im Wasser bis wir uns abtrockneten und zusammen etwas zu essen kochten.Es gab selbstgemachte Pizza aber das was wir taten konnte man nicht kochen nennen.Quinn hatte Tomatensoße in ihren Haaren und unter meinem Shirt klebte Paprika.Darüber konnte ich nur lachen.Bald sah die Küche aus wie ein Schlachtfeld und Quinn und ich lagen lachend auf dem Boden.Ich glaub das mit dem Essen können wir vergessen."lachte ich und gab ihr einen Kuss.Quinn zog mich auf sie rauf und grinste.Dann sagte sie:"Ich glaub wir müssen nochmal duschen..." "Glaub ich auch." Ich stand auf und hielt ihr meine Hand hin.Nun gingen wir duschen und seiften uns gegenseitig ein.Es war wie immer einfach nur der Hammer. Quinn's Sicht ''' Nach meinem gemeinsamen duschen mit will zog ich mir etwas an und rief die schule an.Der direktor wirkte etwas verlegen als er hörte das eine frau an der anderen seite saß ich fragte ob mein mann. Ich machte mich zu wills ehefrau und wurde dabei schrecklich rot. Nun denn ob mein "mann" bei ihm morgen ein bewerbungs gespräch bekommen könnte und erzählte das will bereits davor spanisch unterrichtet hat und einen gleelcub gecoacht hat und das wenn die schüler interesse hätten auch einen tanzkurs veranstalten könnte. Der direkter schien sehr begeistert und lud mich gleich mit zum gespräch ein.Nagut ich sah zwar nciht gnaz wie 24 aus und will nciht ganz wie 27 aber das würde schon klappen. Ich nahm die einladung an und verabschiedete mich. Als ich mich zu will drehte sah er jedoch sauer aus. " schatz was ist los?" fragte ich und streichelte seine wange" ncihts nur das meine freundin grade für mich ein vorstellungsgespräch bei einem job den ich vielleicht garnicht haben will gemacht hat." sagte er wütend" will ich dachte nur das wir mit dem ersparrten nciht ewig auskommen würden ich wollte mir auch einen job suchen...als verkäuferen oder ähnliches..." sagte ich doch er ging nur wütend ins bad udn rasierte sich. Die bartstoppeln die ich so liebte weil sie mich so süß beim küssen kitzelten.... schade... aber sie würden nachwachsen.Ich ging zu ihm hin und küsst ihn als entschuldigung.Dann küsste ich seinen hals doch was tat er er rasierte sich einfach weiter und achtete nciht mal auf mich!. " na gut wenn ich so langweilig bin kannst du auch gerne in der badewanneschlafen heute nacht!" reif ich wütned und nahm seine decke und sein kissen und legte sie in die badewanne. Ich strampelte mcih wütend aus meinen sachen und legte mich in unterwäsche auf die matraze macht das licht aus und tat so als ob ich schlief.... '''Will's Sicht Ich saß an der Bettkante und beobachtete sie wie sie schlief und dachte nach.Immerwieder sah ich sie an und strich mir anschließend durch die Haare.Sie hatte es doch nur gut gemeint.Ich seufzte und legte mich dicht an sie und legte sanft meinen Arm um sie um sie nicht zu wecken.Ihr Atmen war gleichmässig,bis sie sich einmal streckte."Es tut mir leid,Quinn.",flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr,nachdem ich ihre Haare aus ihrem Gesicht gestrichen hatte und sie mich anblinzelte."Ich weiß.",sagte sie und drehte sich um.Nun sah ich in ihre Augen."Kann ich denn trotzdem dahin gehen?",fragte sie mich.Kurz überlegte ich."Nein..",sie drehte sich wieder um."Ich werde selber hingehen." Ich sah wie sie lächelte und sich dann wieder zu mir drehte."Ich liebe dich,Quinn." "Ich dich auch Schatz.Ich dich auch." Erst gab ich ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn,dann auf die Nase,anschließend auf die Wange und dann auf ihre Lippen. Quinn's Sicht Ich kicherte leicht als Will meine Nase küsste.Ich fand es schön das wir uns wieder vertragen hatten. Ich ließ Will mit unter meine decke schlüpfen da ich seine Sachen in die Badewanne geworfen hatte.Ich schmiegte mich an seinen warmen Körper und vergaß das ich nur in Unterwäsche neben ihm lag.Eigentlich Wollte ich jetzt alles vergessen und schlafen aber ich musste Will erst etwas sagen und das würde nciht so einfach werden."Will?..." fragte ich um sicher zugehen das er noch nicht schlief."Ja Süße?" er nannte mich Süße! Ich wurde knallrot." Will ich....ich muss dir was sagen.."er sah mich fragend und und wirkte aufeinmal ernst."Den Tag als wir mit einander geschlafen hatten da habe ich später auch mit Sam geschlafen und ja ich weiß das du am Fenster standest und uns gehört hast..." er sah mich verlegen an."quinn ich wollte mich eigtnlich nur entschuldigen und hab das zufällig mitbekommen.." ich nickte da ich mir das bereits gedacht hatte."da ist aber noch etwas anderes was du wissen musst..." sagte ich und er zog mich enger an sich." es tut mir so leid quinn ich wollte verhütten aber ich hatte ncihts dabei und ... ich werde für dich und das kind sorgen keine sorge..." ich schüttelte den kopf." will nciht ich bin schwanger sondern.... emma ... emma ist schwanger sie hat es letzte woche im glee club erzählt.... desshalb wollte ich das hier alles nicht.... ich wollte nciht das sie mit dem baby allein ist..." ich weinte und vergrub meine gesicht an seiner brust die jetzt noch wärmer schien als davor... Will's Sicht Emma war schwanger.Das hätte ich nicht erwartet.Ich drückte Quinn eng an mich und ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare.Ihre Tränen lagen auf meiner Brust und ich strich ihr über den Rücken,bis sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte."Shhh...alles wird gut.",flüsterte ich und das schluchzen wurde weniger.Das Emma schwanger war,war ein Schock für mich und ein paar Tränen sind mir auch in die Augen gestiegen obwohl ich sie unterdrücken zu versuchte.Es klappte aber nicht.Quinn sah mich an und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht."Nicht jetzt du auch noch.",lächelte sie leicht und kuschelte sich wieder an mich."Quinn ich liebe dich.Ich will dich nie wieder loslassen." Wieder lächelte sie und flüsterte:"Ich dich auch,Will." So hatte sie es noch nie gesagt.So gefühlvoll.Ihre Wörter jagten mir Gänsehaut auf den Arm und ich legte meinen Kopf an ihre Schulter.Aber ich wusste immernoch nicht was ich nun wegen Emma machen sollte.Kurz sah ich auf die Uhr.Oh Shit...das Vorstellungsgespräch.Sofort sprang ich auf und suchte meinen Anzug raus und mein bestes Hemd.Quinn sah mich einfach nur verwirrt an."Das Gespräch.",sagte ich,schnappte mir meine Schuhe und wollte grade los."Will dein Hemd!!",rief Quinn mir noch hinterher und jetzt fiel mir erst auf,dass ich gar kein Hemd trug.Sie lachte,als ich es mir anzog.Dann gab ich ihr einen Kuss."Viel glück!",sagte sie und machte noch meine Krawatte zurecht."Danke.Ich lieb dich.",waren meine letzten Worte als ich zur Tür heraus stürmte.Hoffentlich komm ich nicht zu spät. Quinn's Sicht ''' Ich erschrack als mir wieder einviel das ich auch zugesagt hatte. Ich lachte zog mir schnell ein kleid übe rund nahm schlüssel handy und meine bürste mit und lief mit den schuhen ind er hand will hinterher." will wartee..." er blieb stehen udn fing mich auf da ich grade gestolpert war." quinn was machst du denn?" er lachte und sah schnell wieder. Ich gab ihm einen kuss und zog mir schnell die schuhe an." na ich komm mit" ich lahcte und zog ihn schon in richtugn auto.Wir stiegen ein und auf dem weg bürstete ich mir die haare und schminkte mich. Will mal wieder ganz gentelman hielt mir die tür vom auto und der schule auf und ich harkte mich bei ihm ein." wenn der direktor fragt du bist 27 ich 24 wir sind seit letztem jahr 13.03 verheiratet ach ja wir haben uns im lehrer studium kennen gelernt." er lächelte und streichelte meinen rücken da er seinen arm um meine hüfte gelegt hatte." vielleicht ist es ncith grade passend wenn du deinen arm um meine hüfte hast" Er küsste meinen nacken und ich musste kichern."mir egal..." ich lächelte und wir wurden ins direktorrat gerufen."hallo mr. und mrs. Shuester. schön das sie die zeit hatten." Ich lächelte und setzte mcih neben Will."schön das sie für und zeit hatten." er ncikte und gab mir und will die hand."ich will nciht lange um den heißen brei herrum reden wir haben zur zeit großen lehrer mangel und würden uns sehr freuen wenn sie beide bei uns anfangen könnten..." '''Will's Sicht Ich sah Quinn an.Es wäre echt toll mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten."Mrs und Mr Schuester.Es würde mich freuen wenn ich Sie bei uns einstellen kann." "Uns würde es ebenfalls freuen.",sagte Quinn und nahm unaufällig Will's Hand."Dann würde ich sagen Sie sind eingestellt." Der Direktor klatschte in die Hände."Mr Schuester,Sie werden Spanisch unterrichten und Sie Mrs Schuester werden das Fach Hauswirtschaft unterrichten.Ich hoffe damit sind Sie einverstanden.Es freut mich sie am Montag hier zusehen." Yeees,wir haben die Stelle. "Die Freude ist ganz unserseits." Wir beide standen auf und gaben dem Mann noch einmal die Hand und verließen dann die Schule.Draußen sprang mir Quinn in die Arme."Wir habens geschafft.",quieckte sie und küsste mich."Ich weiß.",lachte ich und erwiderte den Kuss.Anschließend gingen wir nach Hause und warfen uns beide nur in Unterwäsche auf das Bett und kuschelten. 'Quinn's Sicht ' Ich kuschelte mich eng an will und mir war es egal das wir nur in unterwäsche waren." morgen haben wir unseren ersten tag" sagte ich freudig und will gab mir einen kuss." magst du was essen?" fragte er und ich musste wieder an unser "kochen" gestern denken udn schüttelte lachend den kopf." nur wenn wir was bestellen.Er lächelte auch und zog mich eng an sich.Ich lächelte und merkte nicht wie ich seine brust endlang strich bis er fragte."na was wird das?" ich lächelte ertappt und hockte mich leicht über ihn." ah ich verstehe" er grinste mich schief an und zog meine oberkörper an sich und küsst mich so leidenschaftlich und glücklich wie ewig nicht mehr.Ich kicherte als seine hände meine körper liebkosten.... Ich zog dir decke dichter um uns und probierte mit dem grinsen aufzuhören." ich liebe dich.." flüsterte er mir ins ohr und ich frinste wieder doch plötzlich klingelte es." oh mist wartee...." ich hüpfte auf und holte unsere bademäntel und warf will den einen hin zog den anderen an und mahcte die tür auf. Und vor mir stand eine verheulte emma mit leichten baby bauch .... 'Will's Sicht ' Grade als ich meinen Bademantel angezogen hatte,rief Quinn:"Will!" und ich stand skeptisch auf und ging in den Wohnungsflur.Und da stand Quinn...Mit Emma.Erst sah ich auf ihren Bauch,der schon um einiges gewachsen war und dann in ihr verheultes Gesicht."Quinn kannst du uns bitte kurz alleine lassen?",sagte ich nur kleinlaut und schaute zu Boden.Ich versuchte den Blickkontakt zu Emma zu vermeiden.Nachdem Quinn sich angezogen hatte und zum Einkaufen gegangen war fingen Emma und ich auf dem Sofa an zu reden. "Emma,ich.." "Will es ist ok.." Ich legte mein Kopf in meine Hände und fasste mir durch die Haare.Immer wieder versuchte ich,dass mir keine Tränen in die Augen stiegen.Vor mir saß die Frau mit der ich jahrelang zusammen war und die jetzt ein Teil von mir in ihr trägt."Nein ist es nicht..." Mein Blick wanderte zu ihr. "Es tut mir leid." "Ich weiß.",sagte sie leise."Ich werde dich nicht mit dem Kind alleine lassen,Emma." "Doch kannst du." "Nein,jetzt rede nicht so einen Stuss.Ich lass dich nicht alleine.Du kannst mich immer anrufen wenn etwas ist,du Hilfe brauchst oder einfach nur reden möchtest.Ich bin für dich da." Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre und wir redeten schon lange so weiter bis es schon dunkel wurde.Als wir an der Tür standen und uns grade verabschiedeten nahm ich Emma in meine Arme und als wir und voneinander lösen wollten,küsste sie mich plötzlich.Ich bereue es,dass ich nicht weggewichen bin.Dann ging Emma und Quinn war immernoch nicht zurück.Langsam machte ich mir Sorgen um sie.Auf ihrem Handy war sie auch nicht erreichbar.Ich schrieb einen Zettel,falls sie doch kommt,schnappte meine Jacke und suchte nach ihr. 'Quinn's Sicht ' Ich kam grade die treppe hinauf als ich will und emma sah die so vertraut wirkten und sich küssten...ich mahcte auf dem absatz kehrt und leif weg und ließ den einkauf dort stehen ich lief und lief bis ich verheult in einem park ankam und mich auf eine park bank setzen der park war um die 2 meilen vond er wohnung entfernt ich schaltete mein handy aus und weinte wieter.ich emrkte garnicht das sich jemand neben mich gesetzt hatte bis ich seine stimme hörte. ich kannte sie nciht und kannte ihn nciht ich sah auf."nana wer weint den hier ganz allein...was ist denn passiert ?" fragte er und gab mir ein taschen tuch mit dem ich mir die tränen abwischte." was macht eine so hübsche frau alleine weinend auf einer parkbank?" ich zuckete mit den schultern ich war wahrlich ncith hübsch mit meinen verquollenden augen. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:+16 bis + 18